


The Super Soldier Program Part 11: Reunion and Resolve

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Injury Recovery, No Smut, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: In the wake of Morgan's terrible injuries and the discovery of their son, Robin lays the whole truth out for Say'ri and hopes she will accept the path he has chosen to walk. The question is, will she walk that path alongside him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Motherfuckers! Holy Jesus, it's been far too long since I updated this thing. Like, what... half a year? Probably more. Anyways! I've FINALLY had some time to park me bum down and get to continuing this dusty old project! I hope the long wait was worth it... probably not, but I at least hope this chapter's enjoyable.

**Reunion and Resolve**

Nightfall, which was supposed to be spent sleeping and easing their minds and bodies for Robin and Say'ri, was instead occupied by listening to the story of their son, Lin'fan. According to them, they had arrived almost the exact same time as Morgan, however, he managed to end up on the other end of the continent. By the time he would make it over to where he last heard of the Shepherds, they had already been weeks out to sea, fighting the might of Emperor Walhart's army. After their victorious return, Lin'fan had opted to hide himself away from revealing his identity at that time. He heard of what had been going on between the Shepherds and the traitorous curs who betrayed his mother, and the death of his uncle at her hand. She had already gone through so much. With the knowledge of her having a child in the future likely making her life all the more complicated, Lin'fan resigned himself to working in the shadows as a secret member of the New Shepherds.

When asked about the future, his story was just as awe-inspiring as the last. Apparently, in his time, Robin and Say'ri had been wed and happily married for quite some time shortly after the war with Valm. Robin had opted to stay behind after falling in love with Say'ri and the two of them would become the new Emperor and Empress of Chon'sin. With the country ravaged by the hellish war against Walhart, the couple had managed to bring Chon'sin back to prosperity, and even greater than before. With Robin's connections in Ylisse, they established new opportunities and cemented an everlasting alliance with the Exalt of the neighboring continent. Soon after, Say'ri bore Robin's children in the form of twins. Say'ri would pick the name of their son while Robin did so for their daughter.

For a decade, they lived as a happy family with a healthy rule over their country until one day, Robin mysteriously vanished. Rumors cropped up everywhere of his disappearance, but they were only that, rumors. A full year of searching lead to nothing and Say'ri had believed her husband was all but gone from this world. In his memory, she carved his name into her favored weapon of choice alongside her brother. Unsatisfied with rumors alone, she wanted to find the truth for herself. With a heavy heart, she would leave the throne and her children behind to find answers, taking with her a horse, provisions and the sword of her long deceased sigling, Amatsu. A year and a half had passed since then. A visitor from Ylisse, the daughter, along with her cousin, of the neighboring continents royal family appeared in Chon'sin seeking an audience with the prince and princess. The visitors had no words. They didn't need any. They had brought tw objects that spoke for them; the glimmering sword that their mother carried when last the twins saw of her and the other one she carried for luck, with two names carved into the blade.

From then on, Lucina divulged information to them of many things. Among them, the true fate of their parents and took the two under her wing. They had met the company she had built from her allies, the New Shepherds and they all formulated a plan to combat Grima's ruinous world. Come their travel through time and two years of searching later, and here they are. Brother and sister, separated and reunited at long last. Therein lies Lin'fan's travels to Ferox. While traveling with Lucina, he had learned of Morgan's injuries from intellegence they had stationed in Ferox. He had traveled far for two straight days to be by her side in what he thought would be her final moments. By serendipity, he also managed to reunite with his beloved parents, a fortune he praised Naga for to no end.

After his long story concluded, the young prince was then given permission to finally see his precious sister. Thanking his parents for their understanding and for listening to his story, he quickly headed off to the barracks, all to eager to see Morgan once more.

While he tended to that matter, Robin and Say'ri retired for the night to their own rooms, contemplating their son's tale. Robin was lying on his back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to wrap his head around everything he was told. This was the first he had actually heard of his life in the future from the time traveling Shepherds. To think he and Say'ri were going to be together. The idea was not unpleasant to him. He actually really liked Say'ri, but now his current situation was called into question. What would happen to Maribelle? Were they fated to be a fling and nothing more? Lissa too? Gods only know what Nowi and Tiki would do without him. And many others too.

Perhaps it would be a good time to talk this through with her and see what direction they would take. Besides that, the tactician could feel that overzealous heat of arousal strike him again. If things went well, he could quench his appetite for just one more night before his dragon blood made him truly begin to lose control.

Say'ri sat at a small table in her own room. Her hands were nervously wrapped around a glass of water. In an instant, she had the biggest revelation of her young life laid bare. To think her and Robin would marry and raise a family. An appealing future, no doubt, but how terribly it ended. Perhaps Grima was at fault for that? It would not have been the first time that beast tried to ruin Robin's life. What hit her hardest was the prospect of her two children. The swordmaster barely took an interest in Morgan's life. The poor girl was at a loss of memory and this whole time she could have been there to comfort her through her distress. If only she had known, she would have tried to be a mother figure to her. And to think she was nearly killed this past week. Were she to discover the girl's lineage after such a fate, Say'ri would have been crushed to have lost even more family.

Still, barring the tragic end her life would have, the thought of being with Robin made her happy inside. She admired the tactician endlessly. Since the day she had encountered the Shepherds, she was no stranger to Robin's miraculous talents. The invasion of the Valmese shore was one example, but his brilliant mind proved so much more than just a lucky break. Standing against thousands of soldiers, protecting the Voice of Naga from near endless waves of Risen, guiding an army through a godsdamned volcano and everyone coming out alive without so much as a burn from the intense heat. Thriving under his watch and saving her homeland brought her hope that despite the violence that nearly cost her home and her life, she was confident in seeing a brighter future all thanks to him.

Outside of battle, he was an emotional pillar of support that never faltered, even when she did. After the terrible deed of ending her own brother, who else but Robin would be there to see her through her time of grief. It wasn't a simple matter of holding her hand and telling her everything would be alright. Whenever he got a chance to talk with her, it was always about indulging in her memories of home. Her country was the only thing that gave her respite in such dark times and never once did Robin fail to let her have a moment of peace when exploring her memories and learning of her culture. To think so little a gesture could mean so much to her. All things considered, if she and Robin were truly going to be together, it came as no surprise. If it was meant to be, there was no better person for her to be with.

A knock on the swordswoman's door nearly made her jump up from her chair. Exhaling, she left her drink on the table and walked up to answer whoever came knocking at this late hour. Opening the door, Say'ri could feel her heart flutter when she saw the tactician standing in the hall, hands held behind his back.

"Hi." Robin spoke.

"G-Good evening, Sir." Say'ri answered. Gods, even having him stand before her after being so lost in thought made her fluster.

"Can we talk?" The tactician asked.

With a nod, Say'ri lead the man into her quarters and closed the door behind him. It was hard for her to hide what she was thinking through her body language. Uncharacteristically fidgety, an unfocused stare. Things that hadn't befit her as a person before.

"So, about what Lin'fan said." Robin spoke first. "I bet something like that is pretty hard to believe, huh?"

Trying to ground herself in reality, Say'ri stood up as straight as she could, even with Robin's back turned to her. "In many ways, yes. I am not someone who delves too deeply int the possibilities of my future. Indeed, with the current state of things, I find it best not to think too far ahead."

"I see." Robin replied.

"And yet..." The princess did her best to fortify her stature as she stepped forward. "from what... our son spoke of, I cannot say the prospect of you and I being each other's loved ones is an unpleasant one."

"Say'ri..." Robin sighed. He could feel the woman approaching him slowly and he was far too close to giving into his desire right then and there. 'Be patient, dammit.' He thought. "We need to have a talk. And I'll be honest, you may not like what you're about to hear."

The foreboding tone of his voice was enough to cause Say'ri's heart to sink a bit. She prepared herself for the worst.

Elsewhere, Emmeryn had returned to Morgan's side after taking a moment for herself to rest. She had recently finished with a very painful procedure in clearing away the chared section of Morgan's skin and needed to wash up before readministering more healing magic from her staff.

The smaller girl lay prone on her bed, shivering from the pain and cold. Her back was turned, so she couldn't see whoever walked in to her section of the infirmery.

Sitting beside Morgan's bed, the former Exalt readied her staff. "I know it hurts. It will... be over soon." Taking a rag drenched with especially strong Feroxi liquor, Emmeryn patted down the affected area, earing squeaks of distress from Morgan in the process. After making sure the stray patches of exposed skin were cleanly disinfected, the gentle woman once more used the power of her Fortify staff to heal the more greusome wounds. Slowly the opened areas of flesh began to shrink and eventually close, leaving behind mere rosey patches of otherwise spotless skin. Success.

"You can lie down now." Emmeryn declared softly.

Relieved of finally having the unbearable pain significantly downsized, the young tactician rolled onto her back and sighed heavily. Her pain was not completely gone. Her flesh, though healed was very sensitive and cried out in pain when she rested on it. Still, it was nothing compared to the last few hours. "Thank you so much." She said through tearful eyes.

Emmeryn almost giggled from the young child being so frank and grateful. "You're very welcome. I've done... all I can for now. Try to rest."

The curtains opened once more behind the two girls and a hooded figure stepped near Morgan's bed.

"Is now a good time?" The figure spoke.

"She needs to rest." Emmeryn answered.

"Ah. I apologize for intruding."

As the figure turned to step away, Morgan saw that just at the bottom of this person's robe was a weapon. A glimmering, golden sword with sharpened prongs on either side. Somehow, that looked familiar to her.

"Wait!" Morgan sat up in her bed a bit too quickly. The figure turned to the girl when she beckoned him. "Your weapon. I've seen it before. Tell me who you are."

Emmeryn looked between the bedridden girl and the supposed man in the hood. She was unsure if she should shoo the man away or let him stay put.

Meanwhile, back within Say'ri's bedchambers, Robin had just finished explaining everything about his personal journey thus far, and all manner of revelations that came with it. Needless to say, the princess was shocked to her very core. This was a story the likes of which she had never heard before. All she managed to do was sit in silence, trying to make sense of all this. This 'plan. The List, as he so called it. There was purpose to it all, but this was nothing she had ever heard of. What was worse, what hit her the hardest, was the thought of her feelings not being returned. Without a doubt, Say'ri did indeed come to love Robin, but she only admitted it to herself just earlier that day. Was it cruel fate that she would hear such news on the very day she became honest with herself?

Robin spoke up, resting a hand gentle over the Chon'sin girl's shoulder. "Say'ri, despite everything I've told you; what I've done and who I've bedded, I still understand that you and I share something. I won't pretend that I feel nothing for you even when I have feelings for others, but if you are fine with that, I willingly accept your feelings as well."

Say'ri sighed and wrapped her arms about herself. Would it even matter if she confessed? She would not be Robin's one and only. Deep inside, she held no reservations against the one she loved having others that warm his bed. It was tradition for Chon'sin royalty to have many wives or husbands of their choosing. Knowing this, she never thought she herself would be part of the same tradition. That duty would fall to her now late brother. Even if it fell to her to take the throne, she still didn't feel ready just yet.

"I..." Say'ri struggled to look at Robin in the eyes. "I cannot say if I am truly accepting of such a proposal. Every fiber within me burns for you alone and yet... to think that you and I would not be together as one..."

"I know." Robin nodded. His hand remained at the girl's shoulder with a reassuring squeeze. "I can't promise anything on something I can't deliver. I can't e your one and only. It can never be just you and me. But, I can promise you this: As long as you and I breath, I promise to make you as happy as I can. Whatever it takes."

Say'ri looked away again. She understood the situation, fully and completely. She understood that Robin was in far too deep. That He couldn't just leave the other people he had committed to. Having accepted his path in life, she knew it would be unfair to ask him to leave everyone else for her alone. She knew all of this, but still...

"I know that you will deliver on your promises, Robin. You are the most trustworthy man I have had the pleasure of knowing." The princess placed her hand over Robin's and removed it from her shoulder. "But, at this time, I don't think I can truly dedicate myself to being grouped together with others who all share your love."

"I understand." Robin replied and nodded. "You have no obligations to me and I won't try to convince you otherwise."

"Hm. I am a selfish woman in that respect." Say'ri nodded with a small smile finding it's way to her prcelain face. "I will ponder this situation further. But for now..." She rose up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the man she loved. "Perhaps tonight, we can share each other, and no one else. Even if for just one night."

Robin returned Say'ri's affections and hugged her back. "Yeah. No commitments. Let's just love each other and figure this crazy thing out another day."

The Chon'sin princess smiled into her love's chest. While her heart still weighed heavy, it also fluttered, knowing she would not be denied the love she never knew she wanted until now. She wanted more than the physical, and she hoped he would make good on his promise. She had her doubts, but then again, he seemed to have a knack for putting them all down since the day they met. Until then, she was perfectly fine with the physical.

-x-

Hours into the night, the chilling winds that plagued the land died down to a murmur, bringing a momentary calm to Ferox. Robin and Say'ri lay beside each other, wide awake, but spent from spending the entire night entangled between each other's arms and legs. It was only recently that they had no energy left to continue. At least, for Say'ri. Robin was nearly unaffected by the long love session between them. Had Say'ri merely asked, he would indulge in her for just a little longer. Until then, they finallly managed to release themselves from each other and blankly stare above them.

Say'ri had little to say on the mater. Not because she had her mind completely blown, but rather, she was just that tired. As she lay there, basking in her afterglow, she recalled the many ribald tales that Robin imparted to her earlier that night. Her thoughts quickly turne to Tiki. Robin himself said that Tiki had come onto him when they had their first sexual encounter, but it sounded like nonsense to her. Tiki, the Oracle, Naga's Voice had a libido? In what world does such a pure and innocent person have a sex drive? Then she recalled the equally pure and innocent looking Nowi and recalled THAT gem and began to rethink her preconcieved notions.

Rolling onto her side, the swordswoman rested her head on her lover's chest and curled against him as if she were a domesticated kitten. Through all of this sudden, new information, there was one think that stayed on her mind that she wanted to talk about since it became apparent to her.

"Tell me, my love. Would I make a sufficient mother?" Say'r asked, tracing a circle on Robin's chest.

"That all depends." He answered. "Do you care enough about Morgan and Lin'fan that you would do anything for them?"

"Knowing what I know now? Absolutely." Say'ri hummed.

"Good." Robin hugged the princess close and kissed her forehead tenderly. "That's very good. Morgan will need someone to be there for her if one of us isn't around."

"Hm?" Say'ri looked up curiously at the odd response.

"Nothing." Robin hugged Say'ri even tighter, hoping that she would never notice the melancholy look in his eyes.

_'Whatever it takes. Its all for them...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Can't even to begin to describe how good it is to get this particular arc off my chest. Seriously, it's been a pain in the neck to muscle through it. The main reason is because this was supposed to be more of a momentary tone shift as the story starts to focus more. Because of that, I decided to hold back a bit on the smutty stuff for this part alone to make room for pretentious, cheesy melodrama. Why, you might be asking? 
> 
> I'unno. Probably because I decided to mix story with porn and sometimes one's gotta give, y'know? 
> 
> THAT BEING SAID! The next update, I'll be back in the groove and get back to the the sex and the fucking and the pleasurable mashing of squishy bits from two adults. On that note, though, I'm going to loosen the leash on my old schedule. I'm going to try and keep things so that i can pump out at least 2 updates a month. That should mean about every other Friday, barring any major distractions and whatnot. 
> 
> In the meantime, I have a big backlog of requests and my own stories that I've been meaning to complete and post for a looong time now. So there's a good chance you'll be seeing some more content from me for the forseeable future. Now, I don't want to get anyone too excited, but you can expect something new to be posted... Like, tomorrow? That's what I'm hoping for. 
> 
> Anyway, it's good to be back and I hope SOME people stuck around after this big hiatus. I'm back and ready to get this train moving again! 
> 
> I hope that you found this new story to be enjoyable and i thank you for reading! Also, don't be afraid to comment and say whatever you feel. I'm always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
